sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:A Navy Apart
Only Need... Some names and background info, and we can start. SupcommMonroee 04:34, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm, I think I'll probably use Szarus Klardo for this one. (He's among the scouts in Attack of Asylum.) He could certainly use some more development. He's one of the newer guys in the KWD and at this point, he's served for about a year. He hails from Lacad, and gets nervous when getting involved in something unplanned. Pretty much, he's the typical noob. He was chosen for this particularly because the KWD wanted a better insight on the military teachings of the Eteno. EDIT: As for the name of the Dhragolon chaperone, it will be Dux Docere. (He's not Yallvusian so that's why his name looks different.) Krayfish 15:05, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Alright! Szarus is a guy I think I'll enjoy penning. I'll be using Senior Seaman Stevan (Stev) Dubravko. He's been serving with the Imperial Navy for three years. He spent two years as a Sailor Supportman (specializing in gunnery), and later applied for naval aviation training. He was rejected, and instead transferred to damage control as a fireman. In his mind, he knows ''that the Imperial Navy has no equal. However, he is capable of giving the Dhragolon a chance without bursting out into blind, patriotic ranting. SupcommMonroee 23:15, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Looks good so far. I'm liking this already. I'll write my part soon. Krayfish 05:07, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Great! Glad to see you like it. If I may be frank, I may or may not have just finished watching Carrier. EDIT: How did testing go? SupcommMonroee 05:34, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Pretty well. I'm just glad it's over with. Krayfish 05:51, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I like this character. It will be very interesting to write with, especially considering I'm doing another species other than my own. Unfortunately, I am suffering writer's block, but I am pouring some of my creativity on the GSSOC game.Krayfish 22:46, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Great, I look forward to seeing what you ma-WAWAWAWAWOOOOOAAAHH?????? Another species? This is going to be good... But what do you mean by 'doing another species'? SupcommMonroee 23:51, December 14, 2011 (UTC) The Eteno. My mistake for my misleading comment. I meant doing something other than the Dhragolon.Krayfish 23:55, December 14, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Although I will let you know that I have another story in mind. However, it's completely unrelated to the Spore universe. I've been thinking of ideas for that one as well, and I will tell you more once it is more developed. It's probably better off on its own wiki though.Krayfish 00:00, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Alright. I look forward to seeing what you write, both here and at wherever else your original will be hosted. SupcommMonroee 01:57, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Assorted Information Dhragolon Eteno Nedeljko Uros - With dreams of becoming a pilot, and a good deal of practice with his father's freighter under his belt, Ned was accepted into training for naval aviation. However, Uros had a difficult time adjusting to the grueling life of a pilot, and was outclassed by other cadets. He was pushed out, and assigned to administration. Seeking to get closer to the strike craft, even if he wasn't able to pilot them, Uros, on multiple occasions, tried to get into training to become a Sailor Supportman. He succeeded at the same time that Szarus entered ACTS. While he's very social on most occasions, he is intimidated by pilots, mainly their bravado and skill, and the fact that they were deemed more fit to fly. If he's loading ordnance on a fighter, or conducting repairs, there's a very good chance he won't converse with the pilot, if he or she is around. If Uros ever breaks regulation for something, it's always because he feels strongly about it. Going by the book works for all the aviators that graduate, so why not get into a good habit? ACCESSING USER: ASC SZARUS KLARDO ETENO IMPERIAL ARMED FORCES SHIP DATABASE ETENO NAVAL SHIP BODENICHAROV PRAETORIAN-CLASS HEAVY BATTLESHIP Crew - 16,005 (two extra crew acquired at Naval Staging Ground 3, Anastas) Strike Craft Complement - 150 Years of Service - 42 Leading Officer ((first captain)) - Captain Walrad Arodnui Nuclear Armed - Classified Namesake - CORRUPT FILE ((you decide)) SupcommMonroee 05:11, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Fleet 1. I want to know about the Dhragolon fleet Stev will be staying with, and his vessel in particular. Of course, I can figure something out if you want me to come up with something. 2. If it's an idea to your liking, I suggest to you a little game. I call it Build-A-Fleet! From whatever you've read regarding the Imperial Armed Forces and the Imperial Naval Registry, you make a fleet centred around ''Bodenicharov for Szarus. Names, classes, all that good stuff. If you don't want to, I've been wanting to beef up the presence of newer classes anyway... Perhaps I should make something like Build-A-Bear workshop, only with deadly Imperial Navy vessels and Imperial Marines. I'd go there. I'd take children there. SupcommMonroee 05:12, March 2, 2012 (UTC) 1. I'm not really the best when it comes to designing realistic fleets quantitatively. However, I can tell you that a regular fleet will contain one Dragon Dreadnought with several smaller ships. Churszath reside aboard the Dreadnaught as well as some carrier ships, while the Alda'Kapura are in charge of manning the ships themselves. Stevan's ship is much the same way. Since he has combat experience, he will very likely be classified as a Churszath rather than an Alda'Kapura. (The two are not identical to Army and Navy respectively, but they are just two separate areas that have their functions.) 2. This sounds interesting. But like I said, I'm not the best at designing quantitative fleets, but I think I'll still take part anyway. Krayfish 20:59, March 4, 2012 (UTC) 1. Alright then. Good information. 2. Well, the game was you figuring out Bodenicharov's fleet, for the story and all. I worded that bad. Even if you're not good at figuring out fleet numbers, just remember that the smaller the ship, the more there generally are. Even then, fleets have no real set makeup. Go crazy. SupcommMonroee 03:24, March 6, 2012 (UTC)